You, Me, and My Problems
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: *HIATUS* AU This is the life of 17-year-old Haruno Sakura. The story starts off as a theory, then turns into love. But when she finally finds someone that she's loves, major drama happens! Formally known as Three Roses. I suck at summaries. SasuSaku.
1. The Last Rose

Disclaimor: Me don't own Naruto...Kisimoto-sama does! Him not me...GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Phone call_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter One: The Last Rose**

**Sakura's POV:**

Moshi Moshi! My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a 17-year-old kunochi with pink hair and light emerald eyes. I'm here to tell you my story. I have a theory when it comes to dating guys. Everytime I go out with someone, I buy three roses. One red, one pink, and one white. For me, each color rose has a symbol for something, or in this case, a part of my relationship. The red rose (which is like the beginning of the relationship because of its deep color) stands for the passion and love that occurs in the beginning of a reletionship. You know, moon light dinners, walks on the beach and such. And when that rose dies, it is the end of that "stage". Then, on to the pink rose. As you all know, pink it basically like a lighter shade of red. For me, the pink rose like like the love is "fading away". It states that some of the love in the relationship has...lost its touch if you will. Like you hang out lesser and lesser until it's only once or twice a week. As soon as that rose dies, the "stage" dies. And last but certainly not least, the white rose. White is a blank and empty color, compared to the red rose in the beginning of the relationship. All the "love" is drained out of us and of course...must I say it...we're finished.

I know its stupid and some think it's pointless but to me, its just how I feel. It's not like i _want_ the relationship to end it's just...it always, and I mean ALWAYS, end when the last roses is finished. Sometimes I wonder why but I never questioned it. Also, I have told no one...well only my best friend Hyuuga Hinata, but only because the others may think I'm crazy. But I'm not! Shinobi's honor! Anywho, everytime a relationship starts I buy those roses...but it never ends with an "I love you"...

I walked into my house with a tear stained face. Just guess why I was crying, I dare you. Let's just say the white rose has died. Yes, Sai broke up with me. Another boyfriend gone. I walked over to my kitchen table and picked up the withered rose. I smiled sadly at it. Heh, just another rose. I stepped my foot on the petal of the trash can and tossed the rose in. I then walked up to my room and picked up my home phone. I called the only person that understands me...Hyuuga Hinata.

_"Moshi Moshi?"_

"H-H-Hey Hina-chan." I quivered.

_"Saki-chan? What wrong? Why are you crying?" questioned the Hyuuga heiress._ **(A/N I don't feel like making Hina-chan stutter. It's just too much work and it's hard to read.)**

"Let's just say I threw away a white rose." I responded, knowing that Hinata understood what I meant.

_"Oh Saki-chan. I'm so sorry. Why don't I call the girls and we sleep over? We don't have school tomorrow anyways."_

I smiled. Hinata...ah she always knew how to make me feel better. Well her and a pound and a half of ice cream.

"Thanks Hina-chan."

_"No problem. We'll be over in 20. Bye!"_

"Bye." I flipped my phone closed and flopped onto my bed. I had about 10 minutes till my friends would be over so I decided to go onto AIM.

**ChocolateCherry has signed in.**

**(A/N All the guys were on, and when I mean guys I mean Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. You'll know who's who, truth me!)**

**xXFoxy RamenXx: He Sakura-chan!**

**ByAkUgAn KiNg: What's up, Sakura?**

**LaziBoi: Yo.**

**(:Uchiha:): Sup.**

**ChocolateCherry: (sigh) Hi.**

**xXFoxy RamenXx: What's the problem Sakura-chan?**

**ChocolateCherry: Sai is the problem.**

**ByAkUgAn KiNg: He broke up with you didn't he?**

**ChocolateCherry: (nods)**

**xXFoxy RamenXx: THAT BAKA! I'LL KILL HIM FOR YOU, SAKURA-CHAN! BELIEVE IT!**

**(:Uchiha:): Dobe, stop screaming...**

**xXFoxy RamenXx: MAKE ME, TEME!**

**ChocolateCherry: Seriously guys, I have a headache and the last thing I need is for you two to fight. Anyways, the girls are coming over...wait nevermind. Their here...You guys can come by if you want. Laters.**

**All: We'll be there.**

**All has signed off.**

I walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was my best friends and the guys **(A/N O.O How did they get there so fast**?!), Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Hey." I said quitely, wiping my tears and letting everyone in. They dropped their bag in the living room and the girl rushed over to hug me.

"Oh Saki-chan! We're so sorry about...well you know." said TenTen.

"Yeah forehead. We came as soon as Hina-chan told us." countered Ino as they walked into the livign room. "And we broung the goods...oh and the boys too." **(A/N XD) **She held up a grocery bag with four cartons of Chocolate and Cookies and Cream icecream. Also there were a few packs of Starburst and Skittles and the newest issue of _Seventeen Magazine_.

"Thanks guys. It's just, well, when I broke up with Sai, it wasn't how I intended it to be." I said sitting down in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"What happened Sakura?" asked Neji as TenTen sat on his lap. Oh, did I mention that they were going out? Well, they are and so is Naruto and Hinata and Ino and Shikamaru. Sasuke, well...he doesn't interact with other people (besides us) if you know what I mean.

"I found out that Sai was...cheating on me with Tsuki Riella. And when I broke up with him he...he almost punched me." I answered as tears fell out of my eyes.

"THAT BAKA! WHERE IS HE?! I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Naruto and Ino cried at the same time. Neji was clenching his fists and TenTen was looking like she was about to kill someone. When I looked over at Sasuke, for some reason he had a look in his eyes that I could not explain. It was...more than just anger. He was majorly pissed at the fact that Sai could be like that.

"Hey Sakura, guess what." asked TenTen smirking slightly.

"Hm?"

"I bought a new set of kunais and I need a target to practice them on, if you know what I mean." she answered with an evil smirk. I giggled. That was TenTen for you. Always gots to kill someone.

Everyone started laughing as I smiled at my friend, "Thanks TenTen. I'll think about it."

Everyone smiled before I heard a knock on the door.

I got up and looked out the window. "Oh. My. God." I stated, my eyes looking like they were gonna fall out my head.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Me: HA! I'M SO EVIL! I'LL LEAVE OFF HERE!**

**Sakura: (smirks) Heh, good cliffy Cherry-chan.**

**Me: Thanks, Saki-chan.**

**Naruto: WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?!**

**Sakura: You'll see.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: (cough emo cough)**

**Sasuke: I heard that, _Sa-ku-ra_.**

**Sakura: Hmph!**

**Shikamaru: RxR before Cherry-chan cries.**


	2. My Psycho Ex

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto once again...Got that in ur head yet?

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Phone call_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Two: My Psycho Ex**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Oh. My. God." stated myself as I looked out the window. And there he was, Mr. Playboy himself. Sai.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Sasuke with a slightly, and I mena SLIGHTLY, worried tone.

I just growled and told the gang to be quiet. The complied as I yanked open the door with a murderous glare.

"What the hell do you want?!" I asked/demanded.

Sai just smiled that fake simle of his and responded, "Is that anyway to talk to your **_boyfriend_**?" Dang it he was so annoying.

"I told you I **_never_** wanted to see you again." I stated, trying to glare a hole threw him. Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed inside my own house forcefully and him slamming the door shut. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the gang had hide themselves so that Sai, obiously, didn't notice them.

"Look here, if I say we're still together, we are, ok?" he snapped pushing me down the the ground harshly. Yeah that's gonna leave a bruse.

**_Why are you just sitting there?! SEND THAT TEME STRAIGHT TO HELL!_**

_I...can't move._

**_What?!_**

_I feel like I'm paralyzed._

**_Well your not so move!_**

Before I had a chance to reply, Sai hovered over me. My Inner self finally took action as I kicked him in the...(cough) let's just say it hurt...reeeeeeeeeeeeeally badly. Sai wimpered in pain as I tired to run but he grabbed my arm. But before I could figured out my next move, Sai's face came in contact with a fist...and I wasn't mine. I looked up and I saw dark onyx eyes looking down on me.

_S-S-Sasuke-kun?_

**_CHA! MR. HOTTIE SAVED US!_**

_Yeah he- wait what?! Mr. Hottie?!_

_**Cha, you know it's true.**_

_Hmph._

_**Tsk, you'll beleive me one day.**_

_Whatever._

Sai was trying to charge at Sasuke but Neji and Naruto appeared and held him down while the girls ran to me. I then whimpered in pain as I looked down at my arm. It was bleeding. Sai cut me damn it!

"Look, if you EVER want to see daylight again, leave Sakura the hell alone and never come back or I will NOT hold back next time." glared Sasuke and Shikamaru opened the door and Neji threw Sai out so hard, he landed on the street **(A/N Wow that's far!)**

Naruto then closed the door and locked it.

"Thanks guys." I thanked before I whimper once again in pain.

"OHMIGOD! SHE'S BLEEDING!" cried Ino as she bent down next to me.

"It's ok, it's just a scratch." I whispered before I felt a seering pain shot threw my arm. Before I knew it, the pain slowly decreased. I looked up from the floor and saw something shocking. Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke, was cleaning my wound. I blushed slightly at the contact. Ok I admit it, I like Sasuke. Strike that. I LOVE THAT GUY! But I never showed it. Of course Hinata and the girls know but, I never told anyone else. Sasuke was incredible handsome with his matching hair and eyes and I love everything about him, just, I don't think we were ment to be.

"We better go get some sleep. It's getting late, Saki-chan." I heard Hinata say as I read my watch. 11:30pm. Yeah thats kinda late. I nodded and slowly stood up.

"Ok, since there are only four places to stay, we'll share!!" Ino chripped. "Me and Shika will stay in a room, Naruto and Hinata in one, and Neji and TenTen in one!" And before anyone knew it, Ino dashed to my spare guess room. Everyone sweat dropped and I blushed. That ment me and Sasuke would have to share my room. Ohmigod.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled as he grabbed his bag and walked to the room. Me and Sasuke then walked into my room.

"So I guess I'll sleep on the couch here and you can take my bed." I said. Yes I had a small couch in my room. My family is semi-rich. Sew me!

"Hn. You sleep on the bed, it's your room." And with that Sasuke walked into my bathroom. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked out wearing ONLY dark blue boxers. Ok, I almost fainted. I blushed as I walked into the bathroom. After 5 minutes I came out wearing a short red tank top with black and red plaid pants. I could of sworn Sasuke had a nose bleed.

10 minutes later...

I couldn't sleep. I pretty much firgured Sasuke was asleep so I pulled out my laptop from my night stand and logged into my AIM.

**(A/N: Since the main gang is at Sakura's house, Temari, Gaara, and Itachi were on.)**

**ChocolateCherry has logged in.**

**Pandakage: Hello Sakura-chan.**

**HotSharingan: Hey Saku.**

**ChocolateCherry: Yo. WEASAL!**

**HotSharingan: SAKU!**

**#1 FAN: Hey Saki-chan.**

**ChocolateCherry: Hey Temari, how are you and Gaara in the Sound Village?**

**#1 FAN: Fine, but these people are weird...and I mean weird. Right Gaara?**

**Pandakage: Hai and I'm the Kazekage and I think there just a little bit...freaky.**

**ChocolateCherry: LOL**

Before anyone else could say something, I heard a deep, tired voice speak, "It's a little late don't you think?"

I jumped a little. I looked over and I saw Sasuke sitting up with his arms crossed.

"I couldn't sleep." I said. Suddenly, I felt presure on the bed next to me. Sasuke had sat down and looked over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"AIM, I presume?" he asked with a smirk.

"No duh." I smirked.

**ChocolateCherry: Well Sasuke's up.**

**#1 FAN: O.O...oh. my. god.**

**HotSharingan: Wow...I hope you too aren't doing anything your not supposed to (wink)**

**ChocolateCherry: _Stuff it, Itachi._**

**ChocolateCherry: (sigh) Sasuke stole my laptop :(**

**#1 FAN: Hey Sasuke!**

**Pandakage: Greeting Sasuke-san.**

**ChocolateCherry: _Hn._**

**ChocolateCherry: Well we're gonna crash. Later guys!**

**ChocolateCherry: _Bye_**

**HotSharingan: Good night you two (wink)**

**Pandakage: Good night.**

**#1 FAN: Night you two love birds!**

**ChocolateCherry has logged off**

"Now goodnight, Sakura." Sasuke said but before he could get up off the bed, I grabbed his arm. He turned around staring into my emerald eyes from his onyx ones.

"Sleep here...please." I whispered and before I knew it, Sasuke was laying next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his bare chest. Sleep then over came us.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Me: TADA! Chappie two finito!**

**Naruto: Yeah Cherry-chan!!**

**Me: Arigato! Well I-**

**Sasuke: (glare)**

**Me: What?**

**Sasuke: What's up with Sai?!**

**Me: Someone's jealous.**

**Sasuke: Grrrrrr**

**Me: Saki-chan! Save me!!**

**Sakura: Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: Yes Sakura-chan...(walks away)**

**Hinata: Cherry-nee-chan wants you to RxR. Pretty please and thank you!**


	3. A New Man and a Jealous Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the millionth time people!

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Phone Call_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 3: A New Man and a Jealous Man**

**Sakura's POV:**

I was sleeping. Having like the best dream ever.

_"Sa-ku-ra.." a voice called._

_I turned around and saw Sasuke. He was right behind me wearing dark blue jeans with a semi-see threw white shirt and black Air Force Ones. He walked up to me and hugged me tight as if I was going to disappear._

_"Sasuke...-kun?" I asked, feeling like I was in heaven._

_"I love you, Sakura." His lips were coming closer...and closer...and-_

FLASH!

My eyes shot opened. I heard giggling coming from behind me and I heard Ino's voice saying, "We got her now. She'll never get out of this."

I looked in front of me and saw black. Since when was my pillow black? I looked closer it was, hair?

3...

2...

1...

"SASUKE!" I screamed jumping out of bed and landing on the floor with a thud while everyone was cracking up. I turned and glared at them. They stopped...of course.

"W-What happened?" He opened his eyes and saw that he was in my bed. His eyes bugged out. Like this, O.O.

"YOU SLEPT IN MY BED YOU PERVERT!"

After a few crashes...and thuds...and maybe some screaming, we all got ready. We decided to go to the mall...you know, cause we're girls no duh. Oh and we dragged the boys along, just for torture.

I wore black jean shorts with black ankle boots and a reddish-pink tube top with cherry blossoms all over it. I had semi-long rose colored earrings on with a red bangle on my wrist and a white belt with a rose on the side.

Ino wore a tight purple cami with a knee-high white skirt and white flats. She has her hair in a bun with purple chopsticks sticked out. She wore _my_ long purple earrings with a diamond pattern and a purple ring with braclets to match.

Hinata was wearing a dark blue tunic with black fading butterflies. She wore jean capris with black heels and she had a white headband in her hair and an assorment of white and blue braclets on her wrists.

TenTen wore blood red tubetop with a kunai printed on the front and black capris. She has black and red braclets on her right wrist and one big black bangle on her left and a black choker on. She had red flats on with a big black diamond and black ribbons around her hair buns.

Half an hour later...

"We're here." said Neji pulling into the parking lot. He drove everyone in his black Ferrari 360 Modena **(A/N I was taking a wild guess on a car for Neji but look it up on Google or something. It is so SWEET!).**

"Ok girls! We have plenty of time today! Now, let's go!" cried Ino fast walking (cough running cough) to the mall entrance.

Shikamaru mumbled, "I never saw her move like that before."

"I HEARD THAT LAZY BOY!" We sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna go here." said Hinata walking into American Eagle with Naruto.

"Me too!" cried Naruto running into the store with Hinata.

"Well, I need new weapons. Laters." said TenTen as she dragged Neji into the weapons shop.

"Well I'm jus- OH! HOLLISTER!" Ino cried as she ran into Hollister while dragging poor Shikamaru into there.

"Well I'm gonna get some food. Wanna come Sasuke-kun?" I said.

"Hn."

While we were walking I as so lost in thought I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Compltely my fault." I said while rubbing my head. I felt myself being lifted up. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke...SASUKE?! He's helping me, again!

"No, it's ok." I looked at the person I ran into and saw a guy about my age with short dark brown hair and purple eyes. Wow, is it hot in here or is it just him?!

I blushed as I saw Sasuke giving the guy a death glare. "Hn."

"Well I'm Kuroi Renji. And you are?" he said as he stepped closer to me. I blushed.

_**CHA! THE HARUNO'S BACK!**_

_Heh, maybe..._

"Haruno Sakura. This is my friend, Uchiha Sasuke." I answered.

"Hn."

"Well, would you mind if I treated you to some ice cream?" he asked taking my hand. I melted. H-O-T!

"Sure. Sasuke you can just go meet up with Neji or something." I called over my shoulder while walking away from him.

**Sasuke's POV:**

_Ugh, what does that guy think taking out MY Sakura. Wait, when was Sakura mine?_ I thought as he watched Sakura walk away.

I then grabbed Sakura's arm as she turned around and looked at me with a surprised expretion. I mumbled an "excuse us" to...what ever his name was and pulled Sakura to a near by bench.

"What is it Sa-" she began before I cut her off.

"I don't think you should go with that guy..."

"And why not Sasuke-kun?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Um...I...I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Sasuke, I'll be fine. Trust me."

"How am I supposed to know? Sakura, you have been dumped alot. I just want to make sure your ok." I saw the hurtness and anger in her eyes. Crap, wrong move.

"Sasuke, I thought...Never mind what I thought because I was wrong!" And with that, she ran off to Renji and cried. I could see him wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. I shot the famous "Uchiha death glare" at him until they were out of sight.

This was making me ill. It was making me pysically ill. This was sicking. I have to do something.

**Sakura's POV:**

Back at the house...

"OMG FOREHEAD! YOU GOT ANYOTHER BOY TOY?!" asked/yelled Ino.

I nodded. Suddenly, Hinata pulled me away from the guys and told me, "Saki-chan, do you think this is a really good idea?"

"I'm fine Hina. I'll go buy the roses tomorrow." I reasurred.

"That's not what I meant, Saki-chan. I just don't want to see you get hurt.

_I don't want myself hurt either_ "I'll be fine. Thanks anyways."

"Yo how about we play truth or dare?" I heard TenTen asked as everyone agreed. Me and Hinata walked back and sat in the circle. Naruto then walked in the room with an empty soda bottle and laid it down.

"I'll go first." said Ino as she spun the bottle. "TenTen, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...BRAID NEJI'S HAIR!" The whole room burst out in laughter as Neji's hung his mouth open and eyes wide.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CRAZY WOMEN!" cried Neji running from TenTen, who was trying to grab his hair. Ten minutes later, Neji walked back into the room with his hair in a nice long braid. Everyone was almost dieing from luaghing so hard.

"SAKURA! Truth or dare?" chirpped TenTen. _Oh crap..._

I sighed, "Dare."

She thought for a second before giving an evil grin, "KISS SASUKE!" I almosted died.

"WHAT?!" cried me and Sasuke at the same time. "I am NOT kissing...that **_thing_**." I said looking at Sasuke disgustedly.

"You must do it...It's a DARE!" yelled Naruto.

_Ugh, here goes my dignety._

I leaned over to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. I was about to pull back before he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was shocked. What is happening? Suddenly I felt my arms snake around his neck. He licked my bottom ip asking for entrance...which I granted in a second. His tounge slipped into my mouth and I kissed back.

_Woah, when did I decide to kiss back?_

_**WHEN YOU KNEW IT WAS SASUKE'S LIPS!!**_

_You again. Don't you ever leave?_

_**Nope!**_

_Well I'm gonna tolarate you for now. What is happening?!_

_**You, my friend, are kissing THE Uchiha Sasuke...and he's kissing back. Very well by the way.**_

_Well ho-_ Before I could continue I heard Naruto voice.

"YOU SAKURA-CHAN, TEME! YOU GUYS CAN STOP NOW!" he screeched. Sasuke and I seperated almost instantly, both blushing furiusly.

"W-what just happened?" I stuttered.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Me: CHA! Sasuke loves Sakura! Sasuke loves Sakura!**

**Sakura: No duh! Did you see that kiss? I mean it was like, wow!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Aw c'mon Sasu-kun, yoru telling me that you didn't like it?**

**Sasuke: (smirk) By _it _to you mean this (makes out with Sakura).**

**Me: Um guys? Guys?**

**Naruto: There gonna be like this for a while.**

**Me: (sigh)**

**Gaara: RxR...I'm the Kazekage, don't make me ask twice.**


	4. Minus Three Roses, Plus One Secret

Disclaimor: Me don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Phone Call_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 4: Minus Three Roses, Plus One Secret**

**Sakura's POV:**

_Ok what just happened?_

_**UCHIHA SASUKE KISSED YOU, GIRL! AND IT WAS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MORE THEN A PECK ON THE LIPS!**_

_Well...yeah..._

_**Your shocked aren't you?**_

_Like a squirral in an electric box._

_**Ne?!**_

_Don't. Ask._

"Um, Sakura-chan? What was that?" asked a baffled Naruto, whose eyes were wide open.

"I'm out." Sasuke muttered coldly as he left my house. I bet he was angry, probably pissed. But, why?

**Sasuke's POV:**

After 10 minutes I was back at my house.

"Yo little-" I heard Itachi say before I slammed the front door closed and stromed off to my room. "-brother."

I slammed myself onto my bed. Why was I like this? Why did I just leave her house like that? I mean, I liked that kiss. Hell, I even loved it, it's just, ugh WHY CAN'T I GET THIS STRAIGHT? Do I love her or not? God, this is like torture.

I rested my eyes for a while and before I knew it, one month passed. **(A/N No he didn't pass out for a month. That's how long its been since tehy haven't talked about the kiss, no duh)**

**Sakura's POV:**

One month...

One month had passed since that kiss and...for one month I have been dating Renji.

"Tomorrow's the day." I muttered sadly as I stared at the almost dead white rose in front of me. Every time. Every freakin' time this rose dies, my love life dies! Why? Was God trying to tell me something? Like, I should never date people or something. Well, if God is sending me a message, I missed it because this always happens. I went into my room and turned on my computer. I signed into AIM. Everyone was on.

**ChocolateCherry has signed on.**

**xXFoxy RamenXx: HEY SAKURA-CHAN!**

**(:Uchiha:): Hi**

**ByAkUgAn KiNg: Hey Sakura.**

**Blond-E: Hey forehead.**

**Byaku.Hina.: Saki-chan!**

**10x10: Yo Sakura.**

**LazyBoi: Hey.**

**ChocolateCherry: (sigh) Hey.**

**10x10: What's wrong, Saki-chan?**

**xXFoxy RamenXx: You ok, Sakura-chan?**

**ChocolateCherry: Yeah...fine.**

**(:Uchiha:): Are you sure?**

**ChocolateCherry: Yeah but um guys?**

**Byaku.Hina.: What is it?**

**ChocolateCherry: Um, tomorrow I'm...um...gonna be busy so...yeah.**

**(:Uchiha:): Why?**

**Chocoolate: Cause I am ok...Now just...I gotta go.**

**Byaku.Hina.: Saki-chan are you sure your gonna be ok?**

**ChocolateCherry has signed off**

**(:Uchiha:): Something's wrong...**

**ByAkUgAn KiNg: Yeah, she seems down.**

**Blond-E: We'll whatever it is, we'll find out tomorrow.**

**All: Hai!**

**All has signed off**

I laid down on my bed. Tomorrow was it. Tomorrow was the end of my relationship with Renji. Tears fell out of my eyes. I then cried. Hours have pased and I couldn't sleep. Soon enough, I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning...

I woke up. It's morning. I sighed and got out of bed. I was brushing my hair when I got a text message. I didn't have to even look at my caller ID to know who it was. Renji.

**Lok Sakura...I lik u n all but, dis isnt workin out. Im brking up wif u. Sry. Cya at skool.**

Tears fell out of my eyes as I closed my phone. I knew it, but over a text message?! Has he freakin lost his mind?! I walked dowstairs and into the kitchen. I stared at the pathetic dead rose in front of me. Worthless, cheap white rose. I open the trash can once more and tossed the rose in. Minus three more roses. I was about to go back to my room when I heard a knock on the door. Who could be here this early in the morning? I walked over to the door and opened it. My eyes widen. Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, we need to talk." Sasuke said walking threw the door. He was wearing his black pants with white polo with black tie, and black dress shoes on. Looks like he was ready for chool while I was still in my pajamas **(A/N Today, their schol starts at 10 o' clock. It normally start at 6 o' clock though.).**

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked as I closed the door and sat on the couch.

"First off, your crying." he said with a smirk while sitting down next to me.

My eyes widen as I quickly wipped away my tears before I felt something grab my hands.

"Sasuke...-kun?"

"Sakura what is going on? Why are you crying in the first place?"

"I'm gonna tell you something, Sasuke-kun, and, besides Hinata, your the only one that knows. You have to keep this a secret, ok?"

Sasuke slowly nodded his head before brushing a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

I took a deep breath before answering, "Long story short. Everytime I date someone, I buy three roses. One red, one pink, and one white. At the beginning of the relationship, I put the pink and white rose into a vase and I let the red rose sit out in the open. When it dies, part of my relationship is gone. Same for the pink. But when the white rose dies, we break up. They always call me and say "Look I wanna break up" and such. And today I threw out the white rose after Renji broke up with me and now, I just think I shouldn't date." On that last sentence I broke out crying and fell onto Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell the guys this?" he asked storking my hair.

"Because, they woud just think I'm crazy." I sniffled.

"Sakura, we are your friends. We would never think of you like that." I looked up at him and looked into his dark onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I was worried about you. I had no idea what was going on with you and I...was worried."

"Why?"

"Because...because I care about you, Sakura! I care about you and it's killing me not knowing what's wrong!" he said as my eyes widen. This has to be some sick joke.

"Sa-"

"I love you, Sakura!" he suddenly yells.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked back. Emerald vs. Oynx. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was stunned. He loved me. Uchiha Sasuke loves me! And the scariest part is...I love him, too.

"I love you too, Sasuke." I whispered before smashing my lips onto his. His eyes widen before slowly closing. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. Our lips moved in sync and he ran his tounge across my bottom lip. Before I could open my mouth, a heard a buzzing noise. I pulled away and looked at the clock. 9:30. 9:30?!

"Ohmigod. It's 9:30. I have half an hour to get ready!" With that I dashed off to my room to change.

About 10 minutes later, I came down wearing my black skirt and white blouse and black sweater vest on. I have my knee-high white socks and my black dress shoes on. I walked into the lving room and notice Sasuke still there.

"I thought you left." I said walking ovr to him and sitting on his lap.

"How could I leave with a beautiful girl in this house?" he said befor kissing me on the lips. I giggled and stood up. I grabbed my pink and brown messanger bag and we walked toward the door.

Sasuke opened the door and said, "After you my lady. You carriot awaits you."

I giggled and walked out the door to see his sleek black sports car. Wow, that was ALMOST as cool as Neji's car. Remember, ALMOST! I walked over and got into the passengers seat of the car. Sasuke then got into the drivers seat and started it. With one quick move, we were off. About 20 minutes later, we arrived at my school, Konohagakure Academy. I stepped out of his car as he walked up next to me. He placed his arm around my waist and walked with me. We earned shocked faces fom the group of students. Also some death glares from his fangirls and my fanboys. I smirked as we walked into the school I heard someone screaming in anger. We walked over to the lockers to see what was happening and my mouth dropped.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked Sasuke notixcing my expretion.

"Why is he here?" I whispered.

"SAKURA!" the voice boomed.

_Father..._

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Me: Chappie four finished!**

**Naruto: YEAH! IT'S FINISHED, BELIEVE IT!**

**Me: Naruto...**

**Naruto: Yeah?**

**Me: (yells into mega-phone) STOP SCREAMING!**

**Naruto: (falls over and sticks up thumb in air)**

**Me: Heh, oops...**

**Ino: Like, RxR before Cherry-chan does that to YOU! Teehee.**


	5. A Worried Uchiha

Disclaimor: Me don't own Naruto for the billionth time!

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Phone Call_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 5: A Worried Uchiha**

**Major Time Skip- Uchiha Resdence (After School)**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I sighed as I dropped my bag on the living room floor. "I'M HOME!" I yelled threw out the big house. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV before I saw my mother practically flying down the stairs crying. She kept saying "oh my god" over and over again as she cried. She rushed into the living room and grabbed her purse before I stopped her. "Kaa-san, what's wrong?"

"Sakura's in the...hospital. I got...a phone call and she's...badly injured. I have to...get there." my mother answered frantically in between cries. My eyes widen. How? Why, I was with her all day until the end of school. Then her father ca-...her father! He must've done this.

**(A/N: Sasuke's mom and Sakura's mom were best friends since...forever actually and Mikoto was willed to watch over Sakura by Sakura's mom, although Sakura nor Sasuke never knew. So that's why she's all scared and crying right now.)**

My mother and I then ran to my sports car and got in. In a slick movement, I was speeding to the hospital. About 10 minutes later, we rushed inside and I slammed myself into the information desk and asked the lady, "What room is Haruno Sakura in?!"

She quickly looked at her clip board and answered, "Haruno-san is still in the emergencey room. She will be out soon. Please wait until she is in her room."

I nodded as me and my mother walked into the waiting room. We sat down on the chairs and all we could do, was wait. My mother was still crying. "How did you find out, Kaa-san?" I asked suddenly with coldness and anger in my voice.

"I got a call from the hospital saying that Sakura was in a bad car accedent and she wished for us to come. I was scared to death. Itachi is out informing the others." she answered and as if on que, the gang rushed in, the girls crying.

"What happened, teme?!" screeched Naruto sitting down next to me.

"Sakura's was in a bad car accident. Do you guys no anything?" I asked. They shocked their heads.

"I-I-Is she o-ok?" asked Ino and TenTen once they calm down a bit, keyword: A BIT. I shrugged. On the outside I was stotic. But on the inside I was pissed off and worried. How could she just get in a car accident like this?! Sakura was never **_that _**careless.

About two hours later, a nurse walked up to me and said, "Are you the friends of Haruno Sakura?"

We all nodded. "Is she ok? Can we see her?" asked Neji standing up. The nurse nodded.

"Haruno-san will be up and running by tomorrow. She was in a car accident and she had some internal bleeding and a few broken bones. Nothing that Tsunade-sama couldn't heal so she'll be fine. She is in room 15A. You may visit her if you please."

The gang then stood up and rushed over to Sakura's room. Inside we saw Sakura sitting slightly on the medical bed looking out the window. She looked over at us and smiled. We all then rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?!" screeched Naruto as Sakura answered softly.

"I got into a car accident. No biggie."

"YES BIGGIE! YOU COULDA DIED, FOREHEAD GIRL!" cried Ino.

"It's a long story, Ino-pig."

"Well we got time, Saki-chan." said Hinata as everyone agreed. Sakura sighed.

**Sakura's POV:**

I looked my friends. Everyone was there and alert. Even Shikamaru got a little jump start.

**_Flashback:_**

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" I called as I waved good bye to Sasuke. I walked down then street when a car pulled up to me. It was my father. My stupid father you left me when I was young and didn't even care when my mother was killed.

"Leave me alone, father." I spat as I continued to walk.

"Sakura get in the car. We need to talk." ordered my father with a cold voice.

I stopped walking and the car stopped. "What do you want?! Are you here to ask for more money?! HUH?!" I snapped looking at him sternly. When I was around 5, my father left my mother for some women that he meet on a "business trip" and my mother was heart broken. It was jsut me and her till I was about 13. When she passed my dad knew she left all the Haruno wealth **(A/N There semi-rich. Not as rich as the Uchiha's though)** to me since I was an only child. From then on, Dad only comes by for money. I give him a 100 dollars and then he just leaves. Leaves me alone in life. I was foolish back then. I thought, if I gave him money, he would stay. But not any more. I stop giving him money about 2 years ago. He's probably back rupt right now and needs a few thousand. No way in hell.

"Haruno Sakura, you have no right to talk to your father like that!" he snapped. Then I lost it. Father?! He was no father of mine, not now or ever!

All I did was curse him off and run for it. He followed me in his car and I ran for dear life. I looked back at him to see that he was gone but then before I could look forward, I felt a car slam into my side as I flew onto the street. I laid there in a bloody pool as people were screaming and shocked. I soon heard sirens befroe I blacked out.

_**End of Flashback...**_

"...And that's about it." I whispered as I looked away in shame. How could I let this happen? Why am I so weak?!

I suddenly felt someone sit on the bed next to me. I looked over and saw Sasuke's dark onyx eyes looking at me. Soon, it was just me and him. The others left to give us privacy. Oh I knew they would be back. They will be.

"Sasuke-kun," I said before he pulled me into a hug.

"I was scared to death, Sakura. You almost died!" he whispered as I looked him in the eyes. I could see fear and worry in his eyes and...I never seen him like this. I mean, yeah he was worried SOMETIMES but I never seen him like this.

I looked down before I felt him lift my chin up. "Sasuke...-kun." I whispered before I closed my eyes aas his lips met mine. We kissed a nice, slow, passionate kiss. I mean sure, me and Sasuke kissed time from time but nothing like this. This, was...this was...

**_HEAVEN!_**

_My words exactly!_

I slowly pulled awya and my eyes opened. I could see Sasuke smirking at me. Kuso! It's that smirk again. The one thats makes me melt!

"Sakura...?" I heard him say.

"Hm?"

"Wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. **(A/N No they weren't bf/gf...well till now anyways. I felt like it was sorta a secret thing between them and now..well you get it. Also, it's Monday and Sakura will be out the next day. YES SHE HEALS THAT FAST! Oh and they won't have school for the enxt week. Lets just say Tsunade-shishou found the sake stash. It wasn't pretty)**

"I'd love to, Sasuke-kun." I smiled.

"Good so I'll be back later, ok babe?" he said while kissing me on the cheek and walking toward the door.

I blushed and nodded. He smirked and walked out the door.

_My life...ROCKS! Oh but I gotta go buy the roses tomorrow. I know, it's Sasuke-kun it's just...my theory still never dies._

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out as the door opened and my eyes widen. This was the person I least expected to come in.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Me: Chappie 5, DONE! I know, I made a cliffy. Whatevs. OMG I bet you all are like "Who was the person?!" HAHAHA! Well, you'll find out soon!**

**Sakura: OMG I LOVED IT! LOVED IT LOVED IT LOVED IT!**

**Sasuke (smirk) Hn.**

**Sakura: Aw, your so cute, Sasu-kun!**

**Sasuke: . . .**

**TenTen: RxR and say awsome things about this story or Cherry-chan will cry!**


	6. Important Notice

**Important Notice:**

**I've changed the name of the story from "Three Roses" to "You, Me, and My Prolems" because I never seem to focus on the three roses thing that much so...yeah. Oh and in the beginning, it starts talking about the rose theory but when she dates Sasuke, she still does the theory but the theory will end at a certain part of the story. I know, I jsut basically ruined the storyfor you but, I'm sorry. I'm getting all these ideas and they fit in this story. -sigh- I know. Sorry and I still hope you guys read on!**

**_-CherryBlossomSavior_**


	7. A Life for Money

Disclaimor:I don't own Naruto. Give all the credit to Kisimoto-shishou!

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Phone Call_

**Inner Sakura**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 6: A Life for Money.**

**Sakura's POV:**

My eyes widen. Why was he here.

"Hello Sakura." said the voice. He walked closer and it was none other that Haruno Kenji.

"Get out of here, father. You did this to me!" I snapped, glaring at him dangerously.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that any way to speak to me?" smirked Kenji as he grabbed Sakura hair and yanked at it. He bent odwn to her ear and whispered, "Look, you either give me the money I need or the Uchiha gets it."

My eyes widen as tears formed. Great, now Sasuke-kun was in danger. How could this be happening to me? First my mother, and now the love of my life? KUSO!

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE, FATHER!" I cried as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Then you give me 10,000 dollars or I will not hesitate to kill him." he hissed, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

I gulped. I had no choice. Sasuke-kun's life is in danger now because of me...I have to give him the money.

"F-fine." I grabbed my backpack that was sitting on the ground next to the bed and grabbed my check book. I wrote a check for 10,000 dollars and signed it. I slowly handed it to my father who swiped it out of my hands. He slapped me hard in the face and walked out of the room.

I have to call Sasuke-kun. I...I have to break up with him. His life is in danger now and I will never forgive myself is something happened to him. I picked up my cell and dialed his number. Ring. Ring. Ri-

_"Uchiha Sasuke speaking."_

"S-S-Sasuke-kun? It's S-Sakura." I said still crying a bit.

_"Sakura? What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

"Y-Yeah. I just...I just think we shouldn't see e-each other." Kuso, this was killing me inside.

_"What?! Why?! Sakura, what's going on?"_

"I'm sorry." I quivered as I closed the phone and cried. God, why was this happening? Soon enough, I cried myself to sleep.

The next day...

I walked out of the hospital after thanking the nurse. I walked into the parking lot. I called Hinata and Naruto to drop off my car so I could drive home. It was just too much trouble to have someone to pick me up.

As I was walking toward the my car, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to them. I squeaked in surprise before I looked up. Deep, onyx eyes looked back at me as tears filled my emerald ones. I just couldn't see him.

"Sasu-"

"Sakura, what's going on?"

I looked down. I couldn't do this. The tears fell out of my eyes as te dropped onto the cement.

"Damn it Sakura, answer me!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, look at me." I didn't listen. I ust kept staring at the ground when Sasuke lifted my chin. I gazed into his eyes and found myself lost.

"Sakura, tell me. What is going on?"

**(A/N Warning: Very dramatic scene ahead. You have been warned. XD)**

I cracked. I flew myself into his arms so hard, his back was pushed against front of his car. He leaned forward and held me in his arms.

"My father came by yesturday after you left and demanded 10,000 dollars and if I didn't give it to him, he would kill you, Sasuke-kun. You life is in danger because of me and I will never forgive myself because of that. Please Sasuke-kun, please just...I don't want you to get hurt." I answered as I cried harder and harder, clutching his dark blue shirt in my fists.

Sasuke laid his cheek on my head and stroked my back gently. "Sakura, I will never leave you. I don't care what happens Sakura. I just...I just want to be with you. He will never kill me." **(A/N I know, OOC much?)**

"But what if-"

"No 'what ifs'. I will be with you forever Sakura. That's a promise."

I cried. Sasuke's life was in danger but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with me.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. You are such a teme!" I stated. "But your my teme." I leand forward and pressed my lips against his as he kissed me back. We remained there, kissing passionately for the next...oh five minutes or so then we broke for air.

"So, we back on for dinner on Saturday?" asked Sasuke, panting slightly.

"Of course. Well, I better get going. I gotta meet up with Shikamaru for some coffee. Bye, Sasuke-kun." I pecked him on the lips real quick and walked to my car. I got in and drove off. Me and Shikamaru were gonna go eat coffee together because he had something he was gonna ask me.

Ten minutes later...

I arrived at Cafe Shichou and walked in. The smell of coffee bean filled my nose and I saw Shikamaru sitting at a table by the window.

"Moshi Moshi, Shika!" I said as I sat down across from him. This is not normal. Usally it's one of the girls or Naruto that would do this with me but...I guess this is a change.

"Hey." he replied.

A waitor came up and took our orders. I orders a Vanilla Latte and Shikamaru ordered just normal black coffee. Wow, even when he has coffee he can't seem to stay awake. About 5 minutes later, the waitor came back with our drinks and we thanked him. Silence.

"So why did you ask me to lunch?" I asked suddenly.

"Well um because...I um...have a question for you."

"And that would be?"

Shikamaru blushed slightly and answered, "I'm gonna ask Ino to be my girlfriend, and I need your help." **(A/N HA! You thought they were dating the whole time didn't you? XD)**

"Well um...okay I guess. Random but ok. First, you wanna take her to her favorite place, but it has to be somewhere romantic. OH and it either has to be wher the moon is beautiful or the sun is setting. And then you gaze into her eyes and then ask her! As simple and romantic as that!" I chripped.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back on his chair, "Gah, this is so troublesome. I think your reading to many romance novels, Sakura."

I giggled and shrugged. Ok maybe I read a lot of those stories, not my fault!

"Do you want to ask her out or not?" I protested stubbornly.

"Ugh, fine, fine, fine. I'll ask her out tomorrow night. Thanks, Sakura." he mumbled.

"No probs, Shika! Well, gotta go. Laters!" I smiled as I hugged Shikamaru real quick and left the cafe.

Today was ful of drama, and I think it's just gonna get worse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Me: FINITO! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. Leaving off right there! HA!**

**Sasuke: Tsk, whatever.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. OH and the beginning when Sakura's father demands the money, that credit goes to **_Chocoliciousgirly_**, because she sugessted who came in Sakura's hospital room in my review and she gave me an idea! First, it was supposed to be Shika-kun come in and ask Sakura about Ino but I put that off till last because that father thing was way more brilliant! Arigato, Chocoliciousgirly!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...**

**Ino: Awwwwwwww!! (squeals)**

**Itachi: Yo, yo, yo listen up. Cherry-chan wants reviews. No reviews, no story. Simple as that, mk?**


	8. MASSIVE IMPORTANCE!

**MASSIVE IMPORTANCE:**

**I just have to say one thing..I am soooo sorry to all of my readers of this story! I haven't updated in months, heck years for all I know! I am TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't been active on fanfiction and I promise, I'l be active and update from now on. I am soooo sorry I made all of you guys wait and THANK YOU for all you're support and thanks to everyone that waited for me! I love you all and you all are amazing. Thanks to EACH AND EVERY ONE of you guys.**

**~_CherryBlossom Savior_**


	9. I am BACK! IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL!

To my adorable, kind, surprisingly STILL loyal readers:

Thank you ALL for still supporting me and staying loyal to my stories. From the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry that I haven't updated in too long of a time. What has it been, 3 years already? That's far too long and I seriously cannot express how sorry I am. However, I am proud to say I'm finally back and will proudly be editing and updating as much as I can with my in-progress stories. Maybe even posting a NEW story or two (I'll just keep it at oneshots for now so I don't put you guys in this kind of situation again with my extremely too-long-to-keep-its-meaning "hiatuses" haha.

Once again I'm completely and genuinely sorry. /: I will be posting this chapter in ALL of my in-progress stories so all the different followers/alerters I have for each story will know the same thing.

If you see this message on this story, that means I am in the progress of editing my past stories and chapters to make them more efficient and readable, updating them from my 12-year-old perspective on writing (which was pretty horrible if you ask me haha). So please, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but can I keep your patience for just a little while longer while I get everything up to date?

Thank you all so much! You guys truly give me hope. (:

~Cherry-chan


End file.
